


Weekend Work

by hariboo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>John leaned up, his hands pushing her shirt up, "It's Saturday Elizabeth, we have all weekend to finish." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Work

Detaching from warm smiling lips, Elizabeth leaned up over John thighs. "We're supposed to be working, John."

Below her John palmed his hand up her torso, turning his head motioning to the books that littered her coffee table, "We are working." Smirking up at her, Elizabeth found herself rolling her eyes at the devious look in his eyes.

"Making out next to our reports is not working," Elizabeth mock-reprimand was lost as a soft gasp escaped her. John's fingers had just manoeuvred themselves under he bra. _Bastard_. Elizabeth glared down at John who just smiled, "John, we need to get these reports done." Elizabeth felt her head loll to the side as John's thumbs followed the curve of her breast and knew her glare had to be falling flat.

John leaned up, his hands pushing her shirt up, "It's Saturday Elizabeth, we have all weekend to finish."

Elizabeth let him push the shirt over her head and slipped her hand under his shirt, sliding closer to him. "I thought we were planning to spend the weekend in bed after we finished. Business before pleasure." Elizabeth smiled and dropped her lips, to John's exposed neck, working her way up his jawline.

"I think we can handle the multi-tasking." John caught her lips in a deep kiss and pulled her closer. His hands moved up her naked back and Elizabeth found herself chuckling. John worked his way across her cheek, "Plus I have it on good authority that these reports aren't actually due Monday, someone just wanted to have her work load lessened." His hand slipped under the waistband of her pants. His lips sucked on her earlobe. Elizabeth hated that he was playing so easily, but really his what woman would deny John Sheppard's lips. When he bit down on her earlobe, Elizabeth felt her hips buck and John's grin on her skin.

"God John, I don't even know why I tell you these things... You clearly aren't looking to help…" Elizabeth then felt her breath catch in her throat when he managed to work her pants down her hips, his fingers brushing her panties. She gripped onto his shoulders, rolling her hips.

"Because you love me…" John whispered before his fingers worked their way inside her underwear and Elizabeth only _'hmmmed'_, nodding, as the world narrowed to the feel of John's fingers and lips on her skin.

Rocking against his hand, Elizabeth caught his lips again and worked her mouth into his. John kept her close as he moved his fingers inside her and palmed her breast, tweaking the nipple. It was the last link that Elizabeth needed as her spine straighten and her hips bucked violently into John's hand, her moan swallowed by his lips and tongue.

Kissing her down from her climax John grinned as he shifted her on her couch, "So are we taking a break?" He removed his fingers from her and leaned back, his erection evident.

Regaining her breath, she sat up and slipped her bra off, "Ass." Standing she worked her jeans and panties the rest of the way off and straddled the smirking man, "One hour, then we finish those reports." Pressing her lips against John's her hand drifting to his belt, toying with it.

"Your nothing if not determined, 'Lizabeth." John groaned she her hands snuck past his open fly and gripped him, his hands digging into her hips.


End file.
